


The Stylist

by mitsukiyomi



Category: C-Clown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukiyomi/pseuds/mitsukiyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a snapshot from a larger fic I am working on with a team of authors. The main fic is a BTS fic, not C-Clown. This is just a side-story chapter.<br/>Visit the tumblr at: coffeelove-au.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Stylist

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snapshot from a larger fic I am working on with a team of authors. The main fic is a BTS fic, not C-Clown. This is just a side-story chapter.  
> Visit the tumblr at: coffeelove-au.tumblr.com

Coffee Cake #10 - The Stylist  
Author: mitsukiyomi  
Character POV: Jaejoon  
Word Count: 849

Date in Chapter: 2015 February 19 (Jumps around from past to “present,” but this is the present date in chapter.)

 **Note:** This is our first time writing a side-character focused bonus chapter. The side characters will have no focus in the main chapters, but if you guys like this, we can do more side-characters focuses in the bonus chapter. ENJOY!

It’s been nearly nine months since the J-Hopeful dance crew have gotten their official designer, and that designer is a really cool hyung by the name of Lee Minwoo. He has a sort of charm about him that makes him the type of person that anyone could easily fall for. He’s a little more on the serious side, so he doesn’t find a lot of jokes and pranks to be funny, but even the way he gets angry is cool. He shows particular favor to the main dancers in the class since they are the only ones to get unique outfits, but he takes time with all the dancers to make sure their costumes took great and fit perfectly.

“I’m just asking this because I feel like it,” Minwoo says. He wraps the measuring tape around Jaejoon’s waist and drags the younger close to him. “Have you ever considered being a model? You really have the figure for it.”

_*_

_Jaejoon imagines that everyone in the class is just as annoyed as he is when Hoseok calls them all to the studio for an emergency meeting. He didn’t say what that emergency was, he simply told them all to get up there at the regular meeting time on Fridays, except today is Saturday.When Jaejoon enters the studio with Jungkook, he’s relieved that they are the first to arrive save for someone Jaejoon has never seen before. He wonders if this kid is a new dancer, and he wonders if they’re being called here to go over their choreography with him because of their upcoming showcase in a couple of weeks._

_It takes nearly twenty minutes for the rest of the dancers to arrive. Once the last one on the list walks in, Hoseok jumps up and goes to the front of the room with the unknown person. “All right, guys,” Hoseok says. “We are not going to be buying our costumes this time. Yoongi hyung finally got one of his designers to be assigned to our team, so now we can have amazing costumes that outshine the other teams.”_

_So he’s the designer, Jaejoon realizes now. He takes a step so that he’s standing just a little before Hoseok. “My name is Lee Minwoo, and I’m an intern at Suga Styles.” The young man introduces himself, and his voice is like fucking butter._

_Hoseok explains that Minwoo is going to be their stylist from now on. This means that the dance crew will look better, and their costumes will be more personalized and they’ll even fit better. Hopefully this guy is good at his job._

*

Jaejoon is used to getting compliments like this from Minwoo. The designer always tell him that he has a body that makes Minwoo want to undress him to dress him back up—designs clothes  _made_  for Jaejoon’s body. As the costume designer knows Jaejoon’s body very well, it’s not weird for him to say that. “I’ve thought about it once or twice,” Jaejoon says. “But I’d rather not live the unhealthy lifestyle they’re forced to live.”

*

 _Minwoo has been their costume designer for almost three months, and he’s actually been spending time with the main dancers even away from just designing their costumes. It’s the end of a season, and Jungkook is going to an award ceremony for Yoongi, but he invited Jimin to go with him instead of Jaejoon. It’s annoying to Jaejoon because Jungkook only_ just _met this Jimin. “Hello?” Jaejoon answers the call when he sees Minwoo’s face on his screen._

_“Hey, I have to go to an award show for the end of summer,” Minwoo informs Jaejoon. “I don’t have anyone going with me, so I wanted to know if you would.”_

_Yes. Jaejoon would love to go with Minwoo. When Minwoo explains that it’s actually as his_ date _to the ceremony, Jaejoon hesitates, but still accepts_

_*_

Minwoo turns Jaejoon around and begins to measure his shoulders. “Have you ever thought of becoming my boyfriend?” He asks. The way he easily transitions over to that question without even seeming hesitant—an air of confidence about him—causes the catch of a breath in Jaejoon’s throat. He rests his hands on Jaejoon’s shoulders and smooths them down his arm.

“Because I have the body for it?” Jaejoon questions, frowning slightly. He knows that he has a nice body, but he hates it that it’s the only thing people notice or like about him.

“That’s a bonus, yes.” Minwoo says, and Jaejoon eyes him through the mirror. Minwoo lightly grips Jaejoon’s chin, and Jaejoon can’t pull away because he doesn’t want to. “But because I really like you for you.” Before Jaejoon gets the change to say anything, Minwoo turns his head and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. “So what do you think?”

“Okay,” Jaejoon agrees. He’s not sure when it happened, but he ended up falling hard for this designer sometimes in their nearly nine months of knowing each other. “But I’m going to get fat just see if it’s more my body that you like.”


End file.
